Percy Jackson and the Revenge of Kronos
by Playrule
Summary: First Fic! An alternative to the Heroes of Olympus series. A year after the titan war and old foe is back to settle a score and new demigods are arriving at camp. How will Percy deal with all of this? Read to find out! R&R please!


Chapter 1 I Almost Die Of Embarrassment

The light streamed in through my curtains as I awoke to the sound of birdsong.

"Percy!" my mom called "It's time to get up!"

"Ok mom!" I shouted back.

It had been one long year since Kronos (sorry Luke) had tried to destroy Olympus. Thanks to Annabeth the ruins of the old Olympus had become the foundations of the new Olympus, she had completely redesigned the whole thing from top to bottom. I leapt out of bed quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. My dad had bought us an actual house closer to camp but still close enough so that Paul and I could still get to Goode without going through some very heavy traffic.

"Morning mom, Paul" I said

"Morning" they said in unison

Mom set a plate of blue pancakes and a cup of tea in front of me and I tucked in.

"Back to camp today" she told me

"Yeah" I said without looking up

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you, what with being the hero of Olympus and all," she said "Especially Annabeth after what she told us." Paul nodded

The tea came back out of my mouth.

"WHAT?"

They both laughed.

"We were only pulling your leg!" Paul replied "And besides she did the smoke message thingy apparently..."

"Iris message" I corrected

"Yeah that, saying how much they all needed you back, I thought she meant she just wanted for you to come back" Paul said.

"What did you tell her?"

"Oh just that her Percy would be back in her arms soon."

"Oh my gods" I said quietly to myself "Well I'm off" I said "Paul can I take the Hummer please?"

"Go on then but only to camp nowhere else! Or I will be forced to kill you whether your mother likes it or not"

"Thanks man" as I walked out of the door I grabbed the keys to the Hummer "Bye"

"Iris message me when you get there ok?"

"Ok mom" and I left the house

Chapter 2 Quest-ish

The highway was pretty quiet. Apart from the odd car nothing went past me. When I got to camp there was a lone figure standing on the top of Half Blood Hill. I walked up the hill and stood next to the person.

"Hi Annabeth"

Annabeth said nothing.

"Hello?" I said again I waved my hand in front of her face. She smacked it away.

"Hi"

"What's up?"

"Your Iris message that's what's up!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Well thanks to your step-dad fish face I was embarrassed in front of nearly the whole camp!"

And she stormed off down the hill, you would think after what happened a year ago she'd be glad to see me.  
>"Hello to you to" I said quietly to myself as I ran down the hill as well.<p>

Camp was normal. Well as normal as camp would ever be. I walked to the Athena cabin, knocked three times and Malcolm opened the door.

"Is Annabeth in?" I asked

"No" and he slammed the door in my face.

"Hello to you too!" I shouted at the door. I then decided that it would be best to go to my cabin. I opened the door and sitting on his bed was my half-brother.

"Tyson!" I shouted

"Percy!" He shouted back

"Tyson what are you doing here?" I asked "You're supposed to be at Dads palace-armoury thing."

"I was but daddy let me come see you!"

"Well...that's great!"

All of a sudden the door burst open and Chiron was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Chi-"

"Demigods Percy!"

Chapter 3 Off We Go

"More!" I shouted at Chiron. After he had broken my door (and he'd paid me to get it fixed), he had taken me, Grover and Annabeth (who was standing very far away from me) to the big house.

"Yes more." Chiron said in a calm voice "And I want you to go and fetch them and bring them to camp."

"I thought we'd got all of them! And Camps' full anyway!" I shouted angrily

"Well it seems we were mistaken." Chiron replied coolly "Who wants to go?"

"Well I'll go," Said Annabeth "Anybody going to join me?" she looked at everyone except me.

"Count me in!" shouted Grover "It'll be like old times!"

"Ok I'll go." I said eventually

"Good" said Chiron "Go pack because you're going to California."

"California" I said simply

"Yes California"

"Ok then Chiron we'll go pack." Annabeth answered as she steered both of us towards the door.

"Oh and it wouldn't be a bad idea to pack cell phones, there are less monsters now so I don't think it'll matter to use a cell phone. But be careful they have limited credit." Chiron shouted as we closed the door.

When we had finished packing Chiron gave us tickets to California and back and we set off, I watched Tyson wave to us from the top of half-blood hill I was gonna miss that guy, I phoned mom and Paul to tell them I was going to California and I was taking the Hummer to the airport. When we got on the plane Annabeth took out a book and started to read, Grover took out his I-Pod and I was left to think by myself about California. When we landed at Los Angeles airport we took a train to London, when we got off the train we were totally stumped as to where to go next. Then my phone rang.

"Yello"

"Percy it's me Chiron"

"Ah just the man I wanted to talk to, where do we go now?"

"I don't know but why don't you ask Thalia."

And he hung up; man that guy's annoying sometimes

"So where do we go now Perc?" Grover asked

"I dunno but why don't we go ask her?"

We walked casually over to Thalia.

"Hey cuz" Thalia said

"Hey, where do we go next?" I replied

"Well Chiron said that the demigods are somewhere in Downtown Los Angeles.".

"Great, closer to the underworld than I'd expected" said Grover as he looked around the station

"And since I've been here before, "Thalia continued "I think we go that-a-way" she pointed to a sign which because of my dyslexia took me a moment to figure it out

_Los Angeles Airport to Downtown Los Angeles Departure 11.30_

"Right…let's go get tickets"

The journey took half an hour, when we got there we made our way to a car rental place, when we got there I asked

"Can anyone actually drive?"

Thalia gave me a questioning look

"Oh yeah…hunter…yeah yeah…right…yeah"

When we got a car we drove to the Travelodge that Chiron had booked us for the night. It was comfy and warm it had showers and sinks and everything although that's more than I can say for Thalia who had to sleep in a tent outside. When we had checked out Chiron called us,

"Hello"

"Percy the first Demigod is near, down the street from your position, his name is Koios."

"Thanks"

"No problem, good luck."

Chapter 4 Persuading is not as easy as it looks

When we reached the house I was about to knock when Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Percy its seven o'clock in the morning!"

"So, I get up at six."

"They might not be up yet"

"Oh"

We decided to wait at least until ten. So we did, we chilled out in the park for three hours, making each other laugh and so on and so forth, at ten o'clock we went back to the house and knocked.

A man with a beard, who looked like he was in his late thirties answered the door,

"Yes, who are you?"

"We need to speak to Koios." Annabeth coolly

"Why?"

"It's important"

"Why do you need to speak to him?"

"I…it…um..."

"It's about school" I cut across Annabeth

"Ok, I'll go find him"

Annabeth gave me a relieved smile; we heard a cry of,

"Koios!"

"What an odd name" I commented

"You've only just noticed!"

"Yeah… so?"

And a boy with brown hair with a fringe that came down past his eyes, piercing green eyes (like mine), wearing jeans, a very green top and quite cool looking shoes.

"What did I do this time did I blow up the toilets again?"

"No…"

"Oh wait or was it the canteen?"

"No, you're a demigod"

"Wha…oh ha ha Anna very funny you can come out now"

"Who's Anna?" I said quietly to Annabeth

"Another new demigod" Annabeth said quietly

"No this is real" Thalia continued

"Yeah, and I'm the King of England!"

"Fine, stay here and get killed by monsters!"

"What!"

"If you don't believe me then stay here"

"Ok I'll come with you if you prove to me this is not a scam"

I took out riptide and gave it to him,

"Click it"

He clicked the pen; it turned into a full length Greek sword

"Woah!"

"Now will you come?"

"Yeah…ok I'm coming"

Chapter 5 More Persuasion

When we had finished persuading the next demigod, Adam (short-ish twelve year old blond haired boy who was wearing, a black top, jeans, trainers and a black sweatband), we phoned Chiron

"Hi, where next?"

"You must go to find Anna now"

"Ok"

When we had got the address, we arrived at Anna's house and sent Koios to knock, Anna answered the door. Anna was a tall blonde haired girl who looked about thirteen; she was wearing jeans, a red top, and red converses

"Koios, where have you been you haven't been on MSN all morning?"

"Anna we need to talk…"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Never mind my friend will explain everything"

"Ok then" They walked back to the car, I wound down the window,

"Tell her Percy"

"You're a demigod"

"Cool

"That's it? Cool?"

"Yeah"

"Ok Anna and Koios get in the back, Anna we'll explain everything on the way to the next house"

"Where are we going next?" I asked

"Hayley Rainton's house" Thalia said in a matter of factly voice

"How come I know everyone we pick up!" Koios shouted

When we got there Koios again went to knock,

"Yes?"

"Hi Hayley, it's me, Koios" Hayley was a little bit shorter than Koios with brown hair with highlights of blonde, red and others, she was wearing a blue top, jeans and trainers.

"Oh, hi"

"Hey Hayley, we need to talk"

"Koios its eleven o'clock!"

"Yes but we need to… really we…fine I'll come back later"

"Oh alright then"

I wound the window down again

"Hayley, you're a demigod"

"Well technically demigods don't exist"

"You know what" I said to Annabeth "She sounds like you"

She hit me

"Ouch!"

She carried on hitting me

"Ok you two break it up" Grover tried to separate us, but failed

Thalia sighed

"Ok get in the back. To camp!"

Chapter 6 Stuck

On the way to the airport, after phoning Chiron we explained the claiming process to them.

"Right so when you get claimed a light appears above your head?" Koios asked

"Yep, so who's been claimed? Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Has any kind of light appeared above your head?"

"There's no light bulb above my head"

"I give up"

The rest of the journey was in silence. When we got to the airport we unloaded our luggage only to find out that all the flights had been canceled.

"Great what do we do now?"

"If we get to the ocean I could make a bubble and will the currents to take us to camp?"

"Any more lame ideas?"

"Hey!"

"No? Well we'll just have to find out who your parents are then and see what you can do. Adam what do you like?"

"Uh…death, destruction, Godzilla, uh.."

"Wait wait wait, GODZILLA!"

"Yeah…I mean he's cool"

"Put it there man"

Grover gave Adam a high five.

"Then you're probably a son of Hades, Hades claim him and put us all out of our misery"

A black light in the shape of a skull appeared over Adam's head.

"Oh how convenient, right next to the underworld" I commented

"The what?" Adam said

"Don't worry" I sighed

"Good. Right, you Hayley, come here."

Hayley obediently walked over. Thalia held her head still and looked at her eyes.

"Grey," Thalia said answering my unasked question "Probably a daughter of Athena." And sure enough an owl appeared above her head.

"Right you Koios come here."

They walked over and Thalia put a bottle of water on the ground.

"What use is that!" I shouted at Thalia

"Watch, I believe he is a Child of Poseidon"

Koios walked over.

"Concentrate on the water in the bottle"

As he did the water began to froth and bubble until it burst out of the bottle and formed a Trident above his head.

"Great, a sibling to look after" I said quietly

"Right the quickest way back to camp is to shadow travel, Adam call Nico"

"Who?"

"Just do it!"

"Wait!" I shouted "what about Anna?"

"Oh right I forgot about her." Thalia said "how are you feeling Anna?"

I promptly stopped listening after that and didn't pay much attention until a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of Anna. I lept up and clicked Riptide to see Anna in a state of complete shock and Thalia with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Daughter of Zeus as I expected, Dad said I'd get a sibling! Adam do your stuff!"

"Right-o" Adam opened a crack in the ground and shouted "NICO!" and a couple of seconds later Nico appeared

"What!"

"We need you to take us back to camp by shadow travel" I told him

"Ok Percy I can take four at a time and there are one…three…five…eight, right two shadow travel trips coming up! Oh one last thing when I take the second lot to camp I will collapse so will somebody please catch me" and he disappeared taking Annabeth, Anna, Adam and Groverwith him. When we had all got to camp Nico collapsed and nobody bothered to catch him.

Chapter 7 Camp

"Ok let's get you guys over the border before Nico wakes up and starts swearing at everyone for not catching him when he collapsed."

We walked through camp to The Big House, it was six pm and everyone was having dinner, we half walked half jogged to the pavilion,

"Wait here "I told the new kids "I'll be back in a minute, everyone else, with me." We walked through the double doors to where everyone was eating.

"Sorry to interrupt" I said to everyone in the room "but could I have a word with Chiron?"

"Sure" Mr D replied his mood had been better lately because Zeus had shortened his sentence at camp half-blood to 10 years (or so I had been told).

"Thanks sir"

"Don't mention it err…Perry was it? No…err…umm… oh oh yes Percy, Percy Jackson"

"Yes sir" I edged awkwardly out of the room after Chiron and the others

"What is it Percy?" Chiron asked as soon as we got out of the pavilion

"You asked for demigods," I answered "You got demigods." I stepped aside and revealed the four new demigods.

"Koios," Thalia said answering Chiron's unasked question (I hate it when she does that) "Adam, Anna and Hayley, Koios is a son of Poseidon, Adam is a son of Hades and Hayley is a daughter of Athena and Anna is a daughter of Zeus." Thalia said answering another of Chiron's unanswered questions (Did I mention it's really annoying?)

"Jackpot three Big Three kids" said Chiron "Percy and Annabeth I trust that you can take the new campers on a tour of the camp."

"Ok Chiron, come on let's get you lot settled in" Annabeth said, we were about to set off when there was a shout, it went like this;

"PERCY YOU SON OF A B-"

"Ok let's get you guys out of here; you do not want to hear the end of that sentence." I shouted over the noise and we quickly ran away.

A long tour and many questions later we arrived at the cabins,

"So these are the cabins," I pointed to a few "These are-"

"The Zeus, Poseidon and Hades cabins." Said Anna

"How? What?" I stammered

"And over there is the Aphrodite and Demeter cabins" said Adam

"The Dionysus, Athena and Apollo cabins" Hayley continued

"And the Persephone and minor god's cabins" Koios finished "I think"

"How? What?"

"While you were prattling on to yourself" Annabeth said with a smirk "**I** took them on a proper tour"

"Oh thanks, I was educating them but no you had to go and Athena-ise them!"

"Well at least I don't have a seaweed brain!"

"OH YEAH YOU WANT ME TO PROVE THAT BIRD BRAIN!"

Annabeth than slapped me with such force that I fell over

"You are so dead!" I snarled at Annabeth, I stood up and uncapped riptide while she took out her knife

"Woah! Woah guys break it up!" Koios shouted

"Yeah Annabeth lets not fight in front of the kids!"

"What…the…HELL! Percy you said it like we owned them!"

"We might as well most of them are our siblings!"

"Percy you are a sick minded, arrogant…IDIOT!" and with that she sheathed her knife and ran to her cabin crying. Everyone else walked to their cabins knowing that something was wrong (Annabeth hardly ever cried), well all except Koios. As he walked over it began to rain.

"Man you need to chill, and apologize" and he also walked to his cabin leaving me alone in the pouring rain.

Chapter 8 Hopefully re-befriend Annabeth

I didn't sleep well topped with the fact that Tyson now snores. I had the strangest dream yet:

Paul lashed out at me with a scythe that looked strangely familiar, I dived aside, he did the same again but this time he hit me, in the shoulder, I collapsed on the floor clutching my shoulder, then Paul spoke in a voice that sounded like meat being sucked through a bottle head

"Percy Jackson," he said "At last the time has come for my revenge; you have caused me so much pain and grief, now I shall kill you whether your mother likes it… OR NOT! He swung the scythe down and I woke up covered in sweat and panting like a dog.

"Percy, woah you were tossing and turning and muttering and…everything," Koios said with an edge of worry in his voice "Need shower." Tyson commented

"Really Tyson, is now the time? Is it really?" Koios said in an annoyed tone

"Only saying…"

"Fine…" I was then dowsed in water, I sat there spluttering

"Happy?" Koios asked

"Better"

"Right, now down to business, what did you see?" I explained the dream and Paul

"Riiiiight… tell Chiron, that's the best advice I can give you"

"Right…ok…I will"

It was nine o'clock I woke up a good three hours later than usual, I went to breakfast, there was only a few people left as it was the end of breakfast; I was the only person at the Poseidon table as it should be, when Koios walked in with Annabeth, obviously telling her a really funny joke because she burst out laughing, then she looked at me and suddenly stopped, she walked over to the Athena table and sat down with her back to me. The rest of the day was normal as ever; (although the Ares cabin did start **another** fight) everything was on today I even offered to teach sword fighting as I was pretty good at that, I taught the new kids the basics Koios and Anna were quick and nimble while Hayley and Adam were slow and to the point.

"You need to move faster," I told them "No monster out there is going to go slow for you."

"We're just trying to get things right!" Hayley snapped at me (She is so much like Annabeth). After that they fought faster than they had done.

Dinner was the only thing that interrupted sword practice. We walked in hot and sweaty.

We sat down at our correct tables and started to eat. After we had eaten Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble floor,

"Heroes! Tonight's capture the flag has been cancelled!" A chorus of;

"What!", "No way!" and "You're joking!" broke out and Chiron had to pound his hoof against the marble floor several times before everyone shut up again. I then realized that I hadn't been told about the capture the flag, I then realized something else, Annabeth usually tells me.

"You are to go back to your cabins and rest, training will resume as usual tomorrow morning and capture the flag will be next week. You are dismissed." We all walked out. I spotted Annabeth, I walked over and told Koios to go on and meet me in the cabin.

"Hey" I grabbed Annabeth's shoulder she shoved it off but still turned around to look at me "Look I'm sorry about yesterday I ju-"

"Save it"

"Bu-"

"No" She walked off and Anna who looked like she had seen the whole event came up to me, put her hand on my shoulder and said

"Epic fail."

Chapter 9 God Trouble

The next day passed as normal. Well mostly normal. At about midday as we were going to lunch everything went slower as if we were walking through treacle. Wait a second I thought this feels familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on how. Time resumed its normal speed and something yellow streaked toward the ground, it looked like it had come from the sun. It streaked towards the ocean and hit the surface with such a crash that it sent a tidal wave of water towards the camp. I instantly ran towards the front of the crowd and tried with all my might to push it back into the sea. But as usual (or at least according to Annabeth) I failed, the force of the water pushed me back, then suddenly, I felt the pressure ease off. Thanks dad I thought, then suddenly there was a voice in my head and it said

"What? I didn't do anything! Look down." I looked down and on by the side of me was Khios.

"Oh"

When we had pushed the wave back to where it came from I set off to find out what the yellow streak was, I swam to the bottom of the ocean to where floating unconscious was… Apollo! I dragged him to the surface where he could breathe. Once everyone knew what was going on they ran over virtually the whole camp was standing around Apollo! With the Apollo kids in front tending to their wounded father, Chiron came trotting over shortly after and helped Apollo to the Big House. After lunch, as I was leaving Chiron came up to me.

"Percy, Lord Apollo wants to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know ask him!"

As I walked into the infirmary the sight that greeted me was… astonishing I would say. The thing that astonished me was all the Apollo kids around Apollo's bed; I'd never seen so many Apollo kids in one place! The moved to form a path to their father, then they all walked away, leaving me with the god of the sun.

"Percy"

"Yes?"

"He's back"

"Who is?"

"The lord of time"

"What! Where!"

"I don't know but all I now is he's back, that's why I fell, he knocked me out of the sky."

"How do you know?"

"I saw his face and felt his hands as he pushed me off my chariot and I heard his laughter as I fell through the clouds."

There was a short pause as I thought about the problems this would cause and then I came to a decision.

"I'm going after him."

"No Percy you can't" Apollo explained in an anxious voice "Your father has told Chiron to forbid you from leaving camp, but he has yet to tell you."

"Oh" I said before the shimmering figure of my father appeared next to me.

"Percy I have something to tell you."

"Let me guess I'm not allowed to leave camp and search for Kronos because it's too dangerous perhaps?"

"Yes…but how did you know?" Just then Apollo piped up

"Here Poseidon"

"Oh…ok then…" then he disappeared.

"There you go you can't go searching for him"

"Why not?"

"Your father told you not to."

"That's never stopped me before." And with that I walked out of the infirmary and onwards towards my cabin.

Chapter 10 Plots

I spent all night lying awake in my bed trying to think of a plan and then at two o'clock in the morning I realized I needed Annabeth, then promptly laid back down again and remembered that she hates me. I finally got to sleep and woke up at ten o'clock, the first thing I did was to find Annabeth I didn't care about breakfast. I found her at the archery range.

"Yes" she said in a stern voice

"I-I need your help" this surprised her so much that she completely missed the target altogether.

"You need MY help?"

"Yeah"

"Why?

"I need a plan"

"Go ask one of my siblings" she said as she notched another arrow into her bow

"No I need you because…because"

"Because?" she looked at me skeptically

"He's back… Kronos is back"

She dropped her bow in astonishment

"What? Why didn't you tell me before! Come on" and she grabbed my arm and led me to the pavilion.

It was empty because the breakfast crowd had all but disappeared.

"We could go but we don't know where he is" Annabeth said

"Well once I know I'll tell you" I said "but until then I'm going to find Grover and bring him up to speed" We had talked for ages about tactics, security and my strange dream. As I walked out I heard small voices saying

"Ow that's my foot!"

"What are they saying?"

"I hear footsteps"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

I pulled back the door to find Koios, Hayley, Adam and Anna behind it looking embarrassed

"What are you doing here?"

"Ummmm" Koios replied

"Finding out when lunch is?" Adam said

"Out. You know when lunch is and no you can't come with us"

"Awwwwww" they said in unison

"What is it?" Annabeth said running in

"We have eavesdroppers"

After we escorted the eavesdroppers back to their correct cabins, I walked off to find Grover. I found him in a clearing in the woods playing his reed pipes

"Hi Percy. What's up?"

I told him about the plans me and Annabeth had made my dream and my dad.

"Sounds kinda fishy to me. Doncha think he could be manipulating you?"

"I never thought he might be doing that" I wondered out loud "But how would he do that? He has no followers"

"How do you know that?"

"Shut up"

Chapter 11 Surprise Gifts

After countless conversations over the next few weeks pausing only to eat and sleep, we realized that we were not just going to be let out, we had to sneak out. We gave ourselves a date to be ready by, September 15th, but the day before was very weird…

This time I woke up to;

"What the HELL!"

It was 1am and I sat up slowly and felt for Riptide under my pillow thinking someone had smothered Koios, then saw him sitting up in bed looking at a small torch.

"You woke me up for this?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"It's a freakin torch get over it."

"But it just appeared"

"Yeah coz torches always randomly appear!"

"Fine! Be like that!"

"Maybe I will!"

I fell asleep once more, but woke up an hour later

"What are you doing now!"

"I can't sleep I'm getting a book. Now where is my torch… AH HA it was on the floor, right just have to-"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's annoying" and I put my head under my pillow only to lift it up again to a;

"WOAH!"

"What no-" but I didn't finish because I saw Koios standing half-naked in the middle of our cabin wielding a celestial bronze sword.

"Where the hell did that come from!"

"I turned the torch on and this happened"

"Oookeyyy"

When it had reached an appropriate time of the morning we got up and went to Breakfast. After Breakfast I met up with Annabeth and talked about the torch's strange appearance in our cabin.

"Strange. Hayley woke up in the middle of the night too and said that a hairclip had magically appeared in her bed. I told her to go back to sleep."

"Yeah I tried that it didn't work"

"We should check on Anna and Adam just in case"

"Good idea" As it happened Anna and Adam has both been visited by the junk fairy, who gave Anna a red electric guitar and Adam a guitar pick. We gathered all of the newbies in the arena and I tested my theory

"Ok all of you find a switch or something on your…things. Hayley; unclip the hairclip or something, Anna; play a note tighten or loosen a string, Adam… do something." They all tried something. Hayley unclipped the clip and it turned into a fencing sword, Anna tightened a string and it turned into a sword and Adam found a button, pressed it and it turned into a stygian iron sword.

"What about Koios?" Hayley asked. Koios proceeded to show them his sword and slowly fall sideways. Then I noticed something I hadn't seen this morning, Greek letters.

"Stay there a mo"

"Why? It's dirty down here!"

"Ok stand up then, but give me the sword" Khios stood up and handed me the sword while he brushed himself off.

"What does it say Percy?" Annabeth asked

"Ummm…Kyma"

"Wave" Annabeth said, I handed it back to him

"Where did you get this?"

"The Cabin"

"Before that"

"It was a gift"

"From who"

"I can't remember"

"Okay. Anybody else got strange writing on their weapon?" As it turned out everyone had. Hayley's said _Acuno_, Adam's was _Darklight_ and Anna's was _Skyline_.

"Well, I'm bored" Koios commented

"Why don't we have a duel?" Hayley said

"Good idea" I said

"I didn't mean you. I meant the four of us"

"Oh…I knew that"

"First to yield loses" The fixtures were as follows:

Anna v Koios

Hayley v Adam

Then:

Hayley v Koios

The battle between Hayley and Koios was… well short. As soon as it started Hayley slashed Koios across the cheek, across the knee cap and across the stomach. As Koios fell over a small voice was heard;

"Yield"

Luckily a few Apollo kids were nearby so they patched him up. After he had recovered he said

"Come on Percy let's have a duel of our own" I stepped out onto the sand ready to fight and Koios limped on behind me. Annabeth was in the stands cheering for me while Hayley was cheering for Koios. We fought until dinner with Koios only winning because Adam distracted me.

Chapter 12 The 15th

We left at 10pm when nobody was looking. We walked and hitchhiked until we came to a hotel. After checking the sign to make sure it wasn't the Lotus Casino we headed in and booked two rooms and then we headed upstairs and crashed falling asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows. My dream confirmed what I was thinking; where do we go? Annabeth, Grover and I got out of a cab and stood in front of a mountain. The sign said Campbell Hill. We started to walk up the hill, when we came halfway I was shaken awake by Grover.

"What? I was trying to sleep."

"Hey man do you hear something… like snoring perhaps?"

"No, w- wait I do hear something" it was a kind on snuffling sound, like snoring.

"It's coming from the balcony" we crept over to the balcony, we couldn't see anybody so we looked over the edge and sure enough we saw four faces we knew very well, Koios, Hayley, Adam and Anna were huddled up in a clump sleeping in an open topped bush, Adam was snoring.

"We'll talk to them in the morning" I said yawning

When we woke up the four stalkers were still sleeping, we walked next door to Annabeth's room and sat down to discuss the matter. After our discussion we packed up checked out and headed to the bush that contained the four young demigods, by this time it was 10am and we were anxious to get going so we woke them up.

"Nyeah!" Koios sat up and shouted

"I can't go to school, I fell ill" Anna murmured

"Five more minutes" Hayley murmured and Adam just snored. When we had woken them all up fully we talked to them all,

"Why did you follow us?"

"We wanted a piece of the action" Koios piped up

"Well we can't take you back because they'll know we escaped so you'll have to come with us, but you have to do what we say. Ok?"

"Yep" they said in unison with smiles on their faces.

Chapter 13 The Lair

We all crammed into a cab and headed for Campbell Hill. It was 7pm when we got there so we decided to set up camp. The next morning we held a group meeting to decide what we should do.

"So, what are we going to do?" Annabeth asked

"We could climb the mountain" Koios suggested

"Well done genius" I said "She means what do we do when we get up there?"

"Why don't we spy on him first and then come back down and plan our moves" Hayley suggested

"Great idea, let's get going"

We walked up then had to crawl at the very top to peer over the edge without being seen, we leaned over the edge, Annabeth, Grover and I gasped

"What?" Koios whispered

"Th-that's my stepdad" I whispered nervously

"Ah"

"Shhh, he's speaking" Annabeth whispered

"Well? Don't just stand there! Go fetch it!" he shouted in that voice I had heard in my dream.

A small monster walked over nervously and whispered in his ear, he stood up

"Ah, do we" he said "Right," he shouted "we know you're there! Come out and face me like real demigods!" we laid still, he marched up the hill until he nearly trod on us, he looked down and grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt

"I've been waiting for you Jackson, grab the others! I'm taking this one" monsters grabbed my friends and everything went dark.

Chapter 14 I Battle A Guy Who Has Died Twice

I woke up chained to a post with everybody else beside me.

"Ah I see you're finally awake" Kronos said in a menacing voice

"What have you done to him?" I spat back

"Who? Oh you mean this mortal; it was the easiest way to get by unnoticed by the gods"

"You monster!"

"I'm not a monster but these guys are" his whole legion fanned out behind him

"One more question, why are we here?"

"I will show the world that I am unstoppable by killing the great Percy Jackson who has defeated me once before, then not even the gods will stop me!"

"But-"

Silence! No more questions now, who should I kill first? The satyr?" Grover whimpered "No to easy, the brother?"

"No!" I cried out

"Oh so you care for him, so it's him I shall choose or? The daughter of Athena? Annabeth naturally."

"NO!" I shouted even louder

"Annabeth it is then, untie her" he commanded and Annabeth fell forwards, I struggled against the ropes keeping me on the post trying to break free.

"Get up girl, and fight like a real demigod!" Kronos said in a menacing voice. As soon as Annbeth got up he hit her back down again and backed off as soon as he saw my face shook his head and held out his hand, and a scythe appeared out of nowhere. Annabeth stood up and I stared in shock as Kronos lunged at her slicing the scythe in an x across her chest, she took one look at me as if to say goodbye, then fell to the floor. Dead. Kronos laughed. I stood there in shock not wanting to believe a single second and that Annabeth was gonna sit up and shout 'Gotcha!', but no she was really dead. All the time this was going on Grover had somehow got a knife and had cut himself out of his bonds without Kronos noticing, he started cutting me free. As soon as I was free I took Riptide out of my pocket and ran at Kronos, he was momentarily stunned but regained his posture. But as soon as I was one inch from running him through with Riptide he slowed down time and moved. By this time everyone else was free and fighting off monsters. Somehow I managed to knock his scythe out of his hand, but in doing so he grabbed me around the neck and twisted my sword arm, and then… I dropped Riptide, Kronos bent down and picked it up, he then swapped his arm for my sword, so now I had a sword against my thought.

"End of the line Jackson!" Kronos growled

"NO!" Koios yelled and charged, he was behind Kronos so he didn't see him coming until he yelled, he dragged me around with him and Koios stabbed him, only just missing me. Kronos let go of me and fell to the floor. Dead. The monsters took one look at their fallen leader and fled. The first thing I did was not thank Koios or pick up Riptide, it was to run over to Annabeth's body and collapse in a sobbing heap

Chapter 15 The End?

We found out that Camp was not far off, so we carried Paul's body to a nearby hospital (The stab was not fatal) and Annabeth's to camp where they burn Annabeth's body under an Athena shroud, afterwards people came and apologized but I didn't listen. I walked back to the Poseidon cabin and started packing my bag with everything I owned in the cabin.

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice said, I turned around. It was Koios

"Away, don't question me"

"Ok, but I want you to know there are a lot of people here that are going to miss you" I stopped and tears welled up in my eyes.

"So what Annabeths gone nothing matters anymore" I shoved the rest of my things into my bag and walked out, I passed a lot of people asking where I was going but I didn't answer them. I walked over Half-blood Hill bound for home.


End file.
